Bleeding hearts
by Yuna Lawliet
Summary: Alittle bit of alice in wonderland in it Alice and her brother and their faithful right hand go to dante for help to save their home . But how dose dante know them and y is alice hurt by him. and who destoryed their home not good i know read XDd
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. A cry for help**

Alice look around her black gothic lolita dress was flowing in the brezze along with her black pig tails. Her blue eyes for filling with tears looking at the destruction of her home.

Mello walk up behind her " Sis we couldnt help it " he said hidding his eyes under his tophat. Matt put his hand on Mello's shoulder " my lord and princess we couldnt do anything" he said watching both of the sibling clenching their fist.

Alice's bangs we're covering her eyes " We could of stop it we are the prince and princess of a deamon hunting clan" she whisper Mello just stood there thinking that she was right.

"Well what do we do now my lady" Matt ask playing his video game causing Mello and Alice form a sweat drop on their head. " We have to get Dante to help" she whispered quietly.

This made Matt almost drop his game boy he knew how much Mello hated Dante. After that guy used his sister to get to Trish and ran away with that deamon .

"Hell NO!" Mello shouted " mello' Alice said trying to stay clam " After he hurt you no way we can do this ourselves" he said taking a bite out of his chocolate. Matt's cat ears flick alittle "I'm a deamon" he said to mello.

"Yes but you stay loyaled to us unlike that no good son of a " Mellos was interupted by a dark aura coming from Alice " We're gonna get him cause he stronger understand" she said twichting a little " Yes mam" both matt and mello said at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2 rose tears

**Chapter 2. A Rose's Tears**

Alice walk slowly to the door of devil may cry about to knock then she froze " What's the matter " Mello ask leaning against the door. "... how do you knock again" she ask which made matt and mello do a face falt.

A shadow came up from behind Alice " Did you lose your intellgence or somthing princess " a cold voice said from behind her. Alice turned around slowly " Dante " she whispered Dante's heart clench there she was standing there infornt of him after what he's done. "Why are you here?" he ask roughly pushing in a conore this made mello twitch about to take out his gun.

MAtt grab his arm gently and shook his head " Dante please we need your help" she said trying not to cry. Dante back away " How much will you pay ?" he ask with his cocky look Alice look at him hurt.

Mello punch Dante in the face " You bastard this was you'r home" he growled Dante just smirk at his refrence " Once but not anymore" he said about to walk off " Dante... please help us I witness my parents murder" Alice whisper in hused words Dante stopped in his tracks was he hearing things Alice sounded like she was gonna no it couldnt be " to bad princess I only accept" he stop when heard a sob and feet running away.

"Alice!" Mello yelled but Matt stopped him from running after her Dante slowly turned around only to face Matt's gun in his face with Mello's shocked look. " You know if you said yes bastard I could be in a hotel room with mello or playing video games instead you hurt Alice again tell me why I shouldnt kill you" he said harshly.

Dante walk around Matt who pointed his gun at him again Dante started to walk off in the direction Alice ran to. " You let him play to many volient video games " Dante mumble disappearing in the dark. Mello grabbed Matt's arm gently " It's ok I want to thank you" Mello said kissing Matt's neck . This made Matt smirk "I geuss it's the hotel then" he said dragging mello along who started to look annoy.

Matt pushed Mello against the wall kissing him " M-matt Alice" he whispered Matt lean more against mello " mmm shhh she'll be fine I need some cheering" he said Mello smirk and started kissing him "Now that the mello I know" Matt said touching mello who groan in his thoaght.

Mean while at the park Alice was sitting on a swing her eyes were dark she felt alone the horrible images of her parents murder kept appering in her mind. " Yo " Dante said leaning against the swing Alice didnt say anything she just stared at the ground. This made Dante alittle worried not even a fake smile.

" Hey princess" he said leaning into eyesight " just go away" Alice whispered closing her eyes. Dante side and pick her up bridal style " Hey put me down!" Alice yelled making Dante flinch " Can't do that you see I can't let anyone cry even if they cry rose tears" he said with a smirk.

Alice blush " Rose tears?" she ask tilting her head " Baka" dante said while bonking her head "It's what you cry when you are sad" he said smirking Alice look confuse " Dante are you trying to say I'm pretty" she ask smirking.

Dante just smirk and rolled his eyes " I'll help" he mumble while looking ahead while walking with her in his arms. " Huh but I thought" she started to look alittle confuse " Only if you stay where I can see do you understand" he said opening the door to devil may cry Alice nodded.

" Good" he sighed " theres a spear bedroom upstairs sleep well" he said walking back to his desk. Alice ran up to him and place a gentle kiss on his cheek " Dante I know you dont care but you will always have my heart" she said running to her room Dante smirk with his hand on his cheek " That makes two of us princess" he whispered


End file.
